dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Suga
Perfil thumb|250px|Suga *'Nombre:' 슈가 / Suga *'Nombre como solista:' Agust D *'Nombre real:' 민윤기 / Min Yoon Gi *'Nombre Japonés: 'ミンツヤ/ Min Tsuya *'Nombre chino:' 閔允基 / Mǐn Yǔnjī * Apodos: Min PD, Min Suga, Mr. Swag, MinButt, Lil Meow Meow *'Profesión': Rapero, Bailarín, Compositor, Productor, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Buk-Gu, Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 174 cm *'''Peso: 59 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo zodiacal: Piscis *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Gallo *'Familia: '''Padres y hermano mayor *'Agencia: Big Hit Entertainment Películas *Bring the Soul: The Movie (2019) Documental *Love Yourself in Seoul (2019) Documental *Burn the Stage: The Movie (2018) Documental Programas de Radio *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio junto a RM (11.08.13) Discografía '''Corea 'Mixtape' 'Internacional' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *Lee So Ra - Song request (Feat. Suga de BTS) (2019) Composiciones *Heize - We don’t talk together (2019) *BTS - All Night (BTS WORLD OST Part.3) (2019) *BTS - Dionysus (2019) *BTS - HOME (2019) *BTS - Make It Right (2019) *BTS - Mikrokosmos (2019) *BTS - Boy With Luv (feat. Halsey) (2019) *Epik High - 새벽에 (2019) *Lee So Ra - Song request (Feat. SUGA de BTS) (2019) *BTS - DNA (Pedal 2 LA Mix) (2018) *BTS - Answer : Love Myself (2018) *BTS - I'm Fine (2018) *BTS - Tear (2018) *BTS - Trivia 轉 : Seesaw (2018) *BTS - Her (2018) *BTS - Outro : Tear (2018) *BTS - So What (2018) *BTS - Anpanman (2018) *BTS - Airplane pt.2 (2018) *BTS - Magic Shop (2018) *BTS - Love Maze (2018) *BTS - 낙원 (2018) *BTS - 134340 (2018) *BTS - 바다 (2017) *BTS - Outro : Her (2017) *BTS - Pied Piper (2017) *BTS - Best Of Me (2017) *BTS - DNA (2017) *Suran - Wine (2017) *BTS - A Supplementary Story : You Never Walk Alone (2017) *BTS - Outro : Wings (2017) *BTS - Spring Day (2017) *BTS - 둘! 셋! (그래도 좋은 날이 더 많기를) (2017) *BTS - BTS Cypher 4 (2017) *BTS - First Love (2017) *BTS - 피 땀 눈물 (2017) Vídeos musicales * 2012: Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (Cameo) Premios Curiosidades *''' Grupo K-Pop:' BTS ** '''Posición:' Rapero y Bailarín. *'Educación: ' ** Apgujeong High School (Graduado) ** Global Cyber University (Graduado) *'Especialidad: '''Rap, piano, composición y producción musical. *'Hobbies: Baloncesto, fotografía y objetos electrónicos. *'''Color favorito: Negro y blanco *'Lema:' "''Vivamos con diversión. Haciendo música como un hobby y haciéndolo como un trabajo diferente." *'Modelo a seguir: Lupe Fiasco, Lil Wayne y Hit boy. *Antes de convertirse en idol, dijo que quería ser arquitecto o diseñador de interiores. * Dijo que en 2006 cuando iba a 6º grado de la escuela secundaria, mientras escuchaba "Fly" de Epik High , pensó: "Sí, yo también haré rap" y desde ahí se convirtió en su sueño. * Comenzó a actuar en la escuela secundaria participando activamente en la escena underground de hip-hop como productor y rapero bajo el nombre de "Gloss" * Si bien tenía renombre como rapero, quizo establecerse principalmente como productor, componiendo ritmos para artistas locales en su ciudad natal de Daegu, principalmente para un grupo llamado "D-TOWN". También ha comentado que vendió letras de sus canciones a 10.000₩ ya que su familia no tenia dinero para comprar comida, ropa ni pagar su transporte. Sus composiciones le dieron una alta popularidad produciendo pistas para nombres del underground más grandes, siendo una de sus canciones más exitosas la canción que produjo para Reflow llamada "Who am I". * Queriendo llevar su música al próximo nivel, Suga decidió hacer una audición para Big Hit Entertainment luego de ver un volante promocionando una competencia / audición de rap llamada "Hit It", y sentir que era una buena opción para él. Aunque no ganó la competencia, Suga terminó obteniendo el segundo lugar y se unió a Big Hit Entertainment como aprendiz de productor; pero, a pesar de esto fue convencido por el productor de Big Hit de unirse al proyecto idol de BTS en el 2010; Hasta el día de hoy, Suga bromea que Bang Shi Hyuk lo engañó para que se uniera al grupo. * Mientras todavía era trainee, fue uno de los 4 miembros de BTS (junto con Jimin, Jungkook y J-Hope) que fueron bailarines regulares para las presentaciones en vivo de GLAM "Glamorous", así como para las representaciones teatrales del artista de hologramas SeeU. * Cuando estaba en la escuela ganó varios partidos de baloncesto y solía jugar todos los domingos cerca del Río Han cuando era un trainee. * En una entrevista dijo que él escribió la mayoría de la letra de la canción "No More Dream" pensando en su hermano. * Produjo las canciones "Jump" y "Tomorrow" de su 2º mini álbum "School Luv Affair", las cuales él mismo escribió cuando era un trainee. * El 9 de diciembre de 2013 se sometió a una cirugía de emergencia ya que tenía apendicitis. Su agencia dijo al portal de noticias Newsen: "SUGA fue operado a principios de la mañana. Después de su recuperación, su progreso será monitoreado y luego volverá con los demás miembros". * El día 24 de diciembre de 2013, mientras grababan un Bangtan Bomb de navidad, recayó de nuevo. Esta vez con una infección en la zona donde le operaron. * Le gusta leer cómics. * Confesó que su hermano mayor había jugado un papel importante en su carrera en la música al ser el único miembro de su familia que le había apoyado cuando decidió presentarse a la audición de Big Hit. * El 16 de Agosto el canal oficial de BigHit publicó el MV de la canción principal del álbum mixtape de SUGA, "''Agust D'".'' * El 18 de Agosto de 2016 se reveló el segundo MV de su mixtape titulado "Give it to me" consiguiendo más de un millón de visitas en un día. * Compuso "Give it to me" en la primera Temporada de Bon Voyage (Bergen). * Su nombre como solista es Agust D. Significa Agus= SUGA (todo ello inversamente). T= '''Town, D= Daegu. * El 22 de diciembre del 2016 Big Hit Entertainment publicó en su Twitter que SUGA no participaría en los eventos de fin de año ya que tropezó con el borde de la puerta en su dormitorio y se lesionó la oreja. * El single WINE de SURAN fue producido por él, siendo así su primera producción fuera de BTS. *Ganó su primer premio como productor en los Melon Music Awards con el single "Wine" de SURAN. Es el primer miembro de BTS en ganar un premio fuera de su propio grupo. *Después de 15 meses del estreno en Corea del mixtape Agust D, el día 21 de Febrero de 2018 se realizó el lanzamiento del mixtape a través de iTunes''', '''logrando llegar al número 1 en 28 países, durante la primera semana. *El 25 de abril del año 2018 Suga es elegido miembro de Asociación de Derechos de Autor de Corea (KOMCA). *En el ep. 04 de Bon Voyage - Temporada 3, Suga tuvo que regresar por problemas personales. No aparecerá en los siguientes episodios. *Se encuentra en el puesto #67 del "Top 100 de los rostros más hermosos del 2018", realizada por TC Candler. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) Galería SUGA 01.jpg SUGA02-0.jpg SUGA03.jpg SUGA04.jpg Suga05.jpg SUGA06.jpg Suga_7.jpg SUGA08.jpg Videografía SUGA - Agust D|Agust D Agust D ‘give it to me’ MV|Give It To Me Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KMC Categoría:KBailarín